Forum:(PS3) Wanting Tsunami. Will dupe pearls.
Send me a message if u have a tsunami. psn tomahawked502 i got a tsunami what would you dupe for it? Hey You Toma what up thanks for the pearlescent stuff last night. i told you that if i find a tsunami i would let you know. well that being said the very first run with craw i got one. i sent you the specs on it so if you would like for me to dupe it for you i should be on about the same time tonight as i was last night TWYSTED 01:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) can you guys plzz dupe me some pearls? psn is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN i sent you a friend invite tom but were your full.....twysted CAN I PLzzz have some pearlescent stuff....do you know what lvl is your tsunami? Yeah no prob Mini. i have another post on her saying pearls willing to dup or trade i am pretty sure the tsunami i have is lvl 58 maybe higher. i have toma on my friends and i am going to dup the tsunami for him. i am normally on around midnight eastern I will send you a message to your GT on the psn when i get home letting you know i am on my gt: bfs-twysted TWYSTED 02:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ok then i'll like the tsunami duped.....i'm usually on during the day....what other pearls do you have? i have and omega shield thats not really great 2 ironclad shields one is 2950 cap. tsunami, serpins, undertaker, aries bessie i have alot i cant think of the off the top of my head cause i am at work. i am not able to get on during the days but i am on almost every night for several hours starting around midnight eastern time TWYSTED 02:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry man i'll try to get on at night....did you get all these from tomahawked? because i think's that's the only way i can get the weapons dup...and he'll dupe them to you. yes some of the stuff that i have i did get from toma but not all of them TWYSTED 03:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) is tom your friend in real life?......if you trust him i'll dupe my pearls to him and he'll dupe it too you.....the things i want is the ironclad shield with 2950 and the tsunami and serpin...tell him to add me...btw i'm not that far in the dlc my friend just duped me the pearls he had for me I am not his friend in real life i replied to a post of his and yes you can trust him he duped his stuff for me. i dont know if when he gets an invite from someone on here if he keeps them on his friends and if so for how long but i cant just tell him to add you the best thing you can to is to send him a message on the psn telling him that you read his post and what you are looking for and he will be the one to send you a friend invite kinda like how i do i dont take the invites i will only send them. TWYSTED 03:15, March 6, 2010 (UTC) i got a message from him today saying hey you wanna dupe?....and i sent back yea....then i sented him a friend's request and his friend's list was full yeah it is full just send him a message and he will delete someone and then invite you atleast that what he did for me TWYSTED 03:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) k thanks...do you remember the ones he gave to you? actually i dont remember cause right after him duping me his stuff i started a room to go fight craw and someone came in and duped all his pearls so toma's kinda got all bunched up i have like 15 to 20 pearls some of the same weapon but different attributes TWYSTED 03:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ok i'll try to get some duped for you and him.....i just need some guns and a shield so i don't get raped on playthrough 2 haha I think that i might have a 1768 cap shield I believe it is lvl 48 but im not sure in the bank or on one of my others characters that i kept as a backup for just in case. I will check and let you know TWYSTED 03:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) o that would be awesome send me a friend's request tonight....i'm sick right now so i don't feel like staying up lol No prob i will friend invite you tonight when i get home and i will dup the things i have for you whenever we are both on at the same time TWYSTED 03:41, March 6, 2010(UTC) i also got some orange eridian guins if you want those too hey can someone please dupe me some pearls as well? i did over 30 crawmerax runs and i havent gotten a single one... please dupe me some! my psn is as3t1a, im on rite now! Oh btw twysted ur welcome. I didnt dupe em to mini cuz he was naging at me the whole night lol. BTW i got a better serpens. might wanna dupe it with ya. Tomahawked502